This invention relates to a rotary valve engine. The use of rotary valves in engines is not new, but their use has resulted in several problems. One problem is the difficulty in obtaining dynamic balance of the engine. Because the cylinders are usually located in a linear arrangement with a single crankshaft, the balance of the engine is imperfect and excessive vibration results, being worst at certain rotational frequencies than at others.
Another problem common to traditional internal combustion engines is the production of excessive emissions resulting from incomplete combustion, or combustion at excessive temperatures.
Another problem encountered with present devices is the heating of the rotating valve as the result of the exhaust gases passing therethrough. Severe heating of the valve rotor creates expansion problems and bearing problems.
Presently known rotary valve engines are often heavy and cumbersome and for this reason are not regarded as being practical.